The Day I Saved A Man
by Lozzieh
Summary: Sakura is walking home from training. She is 15, and Sasuke is still gone, Naruto is her best friend. When she's walking back to her apartment, she finds a man being attacked. SakuraxOC


****

Whewt! Another random story! Got the whole plot pretty much worked out for this one! Just need to work out fillers and crap until… Okies. I'll shut up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother. Whatever. I do not own any Naruto characters, etcetera. I do own the plot and the OC though. So there. Hah!**

* * *

Sakura walked down the dusty path past the many shops. She was on her way back to her apartment from training and was taking her usual route down the main street. Humming a tune to herself, she had a feeling that she was getting stronger every day she trained. Her Genjutsu was brilliant, her chakra control as good as ever but her Ninjutsu still needed improvement. Of course, she hadn't been training alone. She was training with Naruto, a battle for training. Ever since Sasuke had left, she had become closer to Naruto. Sakura still only thought of him as a friend and nothing more, although some people would consider their clowning around more than just a friendship. She still couldn't let go of her crush on Sasuke, even though she knew he didn't love her back. She continued to walk.

Walking past an alleyway, she heard something. Punching? Sakura couldn't ever mistake that sound for anything else, considering she heard the noise so much. Her ears picked up that the point of connection was on someone's stomach, and it sounded pretty heavy. Quickly turning back, she jogged down the alleyway until she saw three men. Two were unmercifully pummeling the other in the stomach, taking a kick and a yank to the hair when they got a chance. The two were also spitting out offensive strings of language towards the other man, who wasn't putting up a fight or even giving cries of pain. Sakura hated thugs like these, it made her sick. "Hey, leave that man alone!" She shouted forcefully.

The men turned, letting the other man drop to his knees bleeding, and snickered. "Why should we listen to you, pinky?"

Sakura clenched her fists and concentrated her chakra into one of them. "You've messed with the wrong girl," Before the thugs could reply, she punched the one who made the 'pinky' remark right in the chops, forcing him to fly backwards and smash into the wall behind them. The remaining thug lunged toward her to punch her back, but she danced around him and chopped the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Sakura composed herself and turned to face the man on the ground. He looked up at her with big frightened eyes, before collapsing under pain. Sakura quickly leant down to inspect him.

* * *

Sakura watched the man as he slept under her covers. She had managed to get him back to her apartment and heal his wounds to the best of her ability, and he was now sleeping soundly. _'I wonder when he's going to wake up…'_ She thought, holding her legs close to her chest, while she sat on a chair near the bed. The man didn't look too much older than herself, with short messy dark brown hair and a slightly tanned body. She just continued to watch him, wondering just who he was.

Barely minutes later, Sakura realized his eyes were slowly flickering open. They then closed and he sat up and held his head from a headache. Sakura smiled. "Hello there," His head quickly darted up and he began to shift backwards in fear. "Wait! Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you," Sakura said calmly, holding out her hands and shaking them. His eyes were still wide, and searching her face. She studied his eyes, gold with a tint of green around the pupil. "You're in my apartment. Some guys were beating you up, remember?" The man gave a little nod, remaining silent. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura waited for a reply, but she got nothing, he just sat there.

Sakura began to feel awkward. _'Why isn't he replying?'_ She thought. "Um… What's your name?" The man looked down, as if thinking. He then put a hand on his chest, shook his head and tapped his throat. Sakura tilted her head. _'Chest no throat? What does he mean?'_ She asked herself, thinking of what he meant. _'Oh. I can't speak…?'_ "You can't speak?" She asked him slowly. He nodded. "Can you write?" He nodded again. Jumping off of her chair, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and returned, giving them to him. He wasted no time, quickly scribbling on the paper. He held it up and it read: 'My name is Jinn.'

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Jinn,"

Jinn began to write again. 'Did you save me?'

She shrugged slightly and said, "It was no big deal,"

'Thank you. I really owe you one.'

"Nah, it's alright, you don't owe me anything. Are you hungry?"

'A bit…'

"I'll whip you up some soup, alright?"

'Okay, thank you!'

Sakura just smiled and walked out of the room, beginning to prepare the soup. Meanwhile, Jinn scanned the room before lying back down in the covers.

* * *

Sakura carefully tiptoed in, making sure she didn't spill the nice hot soup that was in a bowl on a wooden tray. Jinn looked as if he were asleep, so she placed it next to him on her bedside table. His eyes suddenly flicked open and she screamed in shock. Jinn quickly sat up and blushed, writing quickly, 'Sorry!'

"It's alright… Your soup is there," She smiled, panting and clutching her chest.

'Thank you,' Jinn wrote, taking the bowl and drinking it. Sakura felt very awkward again because the only noise that was there was Jinn's gulping. She tried to make conversation.

"So… how did you get mixed up with those thugs?" She asked, curiously.

Jinn wrote without leaving his sight from the bowl he was still drinking from. 'I went to school with them, and they seem to think that I owe them something. I don't know, they pick on people who are weak for fun.'

Sakura looked grim. "Those sorts of people just make me sick."

Jinn looked at her, still drinking. He wrote, 'They aren't that bad.'

Sakura clenched her fist and plonked herself down on the chair. "How can you say that? People who pick on weak people for fun are despicable!" She gritted her teeth. "Beating weak people is no way to make a life!"

Jinn stopped drinking and put the bowl down. It was empty. 'You just don't understand.' He then put the pad down and yawned deeply.

Sakura sighed and stood up again. "You want to sleep don't you?"

'I didn't say that.'

"It's kind of obvious," She commented, smirking and putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I need to go down to the ground floor to do a couple of things, so you can just rest, alright?"

Jinn nodded and lay down as Sakura left the room and descended down the elevator.

* * *

**DundunDUNNNN--**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned! Zzzziiinnnnnggg!**

**-Lozzieh.**


End file.
